


In Remembrance...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Response to JoshDonnaFF list 2nd anniversary challenge to write a 2nd anniversary for Josh and Donna to be involved in.





	In Remembrance...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**In Remembrance...**

**by:** Jaye Reid

**Disclaimer:** Owned and operated by AS and WB. Taken out for a spin by me. (Unless of course since I am broke, we run out of fuel before I get home)

**Category:** Humor, ficlet. Stand alone, General

**Spoilers:** Season 1 - 3

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** take no responsibility for this piece... I have no idea where it came from, and it probably should have stayed there. This and other stories are located at my fanfic site.

"Are you ready Josh?" 

"This is extremely ridiculous. I still can't believe we're..." 

"CJ's our friend Josh... she needs us today." 

"But..." 

"It's been two years Josh. Two! On the first anniversary we were all busy defending each other from the evils of..." 

"Cliff Calley and his band of..." 

"Joshua...." 

"Okay, I know. I promise I won’t mention that short ass, weaselly little..." 

"Joshua... I won't tell you again!" 

"Or?" 

"Or I will start talking about women's issues, and Tahiti and..." 

"Okay! Pleasssseee... not that. I just want to forget all about her. Anything but that..." 

"Okay then. Are you ready to go Joshua?" 

"Is my tie straight?" 

"Your tie is never straight, come here." 

"Fixed?" 

"Yes... now take your hands off my..." 

"Spoil sport." 

"How about when we get home tonight, Donna?" 

"Maybe." 

"Like last night, when we..." 

"Josh! You should be more respectful - today of all days. It's a memorial service..." 

"Yeah, I know... two years since... I never thought CJ would be like this." 

“Oh well she is..." 

“Shessh, Gail was only a goldfish..." 


End file.
